


Infidelity

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [52]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Arranged Marriages, F/M, Infidelity, Unfaithfulness, fidelity, references to infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Roger explains his former infidelity to his new wife.





	Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Infidelity

“I was only unfaithful to Alysy because it hurt her when we lay together,” Roger pleaded with his new wife to understand that he would never betray her with ribald affairs known the world over as he had his old one.


End file.
